Over the past several years, there has been a huge growth in the use of portable computing devices such as smartphones. Most modern consumers use portable computing devices such as smartphones not only for communication, but also for emailing, web browsing, social networking applications, taking photographs and videos, health applications, business applications, and other purposes. With the proliferation of these devices, modern communication networks have increased their capabilities to support high bandwidth data connections, simultaneous voice and data support, and other innovations to provide an “always on” networking capability for these devices.
Because these devices enjoy almost constant access to the Internet and continuously improving capabilities, many new tools and applications have been enabled and now are used by most modern consumers. The combination of a proliferation of these devices, applications for these devices, increases in computing power, and improvement in connectivity capabilities of these devices has resulted in an overall advancement of technology that has enabled new interactions between users and information. Many tasks are now done using smartphones or other portable computing devices that until recently were either done manually or using dedicated desktop computer.